1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) manufacturing techniques, and in particular to a method and device for repairing broken line in LCD array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
In known technique, the line open defect often occurs during TFT-LCD array substrate process. The open line requires repair to reconnect the line.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an open line in the circuit pattern on a known array substrate. FIG. 1 shows only a partial array substrate, wherein a coating process is performed on substrate 1 to form a first pattern 2 and a second pattern 3. The second pattern has open line defect at 40 and 41, which breaks the second pattern 3 into three parts (30, 31, 32).
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the structure of a known repair line. As shown in FIG. 2, a repair line path 4 is formed by re-coating, with one end connected to area 30 of the pattern 3 and the other end connected to area 32 of the pattern 3 so as to reconnect the pattern 3.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing the structure of a repaired line along the A-A cross-section of FIG. 2. As shown in A-A cross-section of FIG. 2, repair line device 5 (only partially shown) performs coating along the repair line path in FIG. 2 to move from left to right at an even speed. At the part crossing the pattern 2, because a larger height difference exists between the pattern 2 and the substrate 1, the situation of cracking or discontinuity often occurs on the repair line path 4 to render the repair line failure, which leads to poor yield rate of the substrate.